Rotten Town: A Clack Music Meme
by Dajypop
Summary: Songs include: Send Me An Angel, I Want You Bad, Kids In America, A Town Called Hypocrisy, Pokemon Johto Theme, One Night, Boom Boom Boom Boom, Pull The Curtain, Everywhere, and Pretty Rave Girl. Clack, obviously.


**Hey, guys! It's been a while since I was last on here...I have skipped a bunch of fandom that I was in because of that. I will eventually go back and write stories for them, I think, but first of all, I'm trying to get my writing back into good health. So, in order to do that, I'm going to do a Clack Music Meme. 8D Yaysies?**

**I haven't done a music meme in a while. Anyway, here are the rules.**

**1. Put your iTunes/Whatever on shuffle.**  
**2. The first ten songs to come on, write a little drabble for.**  
**3. You only have the duration of the song to write, so do it quick and don't cheat!**  
**4. Post when you're done so everyone can see it!**

**Numbers 1, 2, 6, 8are In-World**  
**Numbers 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10 are AU**

**Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

**1. Send Me An Angel - Thrice 3:24**

Nothing had ever hurt so badly before. I could have died right there, I know it. The blood was pooling around me, my eyes were on fire and my head throbbed painfully. Eyes fluttering shut, I found myself completely and utterly in pain to the point that I was starting to feel numb. I wanted anyone and everyone to tell me what to do, now, but nobody was around. I wished for an angel, even, for something to come and save me from this horrid death.

I didn't really get anything at first, until flashes of pale blond hair and an equally pale face with bright blue eyes began to appear behind my eyes. I watched those plump lips move in a silent 'I love you, Zack', and nearly began to cry. That is, until a worried voice I knew too well chimed in.

"Zack! Zack! Are you still awake?" I managed to open my eyes. Man, someone in the Lifestream must have been listening, because I found myself staring into the eyes of an angel; his golden hair shimmering like a halo above his head, the sunlight behind it.

**2. I Want You Bad - The Offspring 3:25**

Reno had been doing a lot of talking to him, lately. Zack didn't know what to think anymore; he'd seen the things that the redhead had shown him and found himself incredibly impressed by how they looked. How in the world could he had ever thought that Cloud with a few piercings could be so sexy? Reno had managed to ruin his mind, he'd known it.

However, he couldn't help himself. It just looked so good... The digitally manipulated pictures of Cloud with snakebites, or the one of him with a belly button piercing... Even the nipple ones and hips... Oh, it all just looked so good. He didn't know what to do, because he currently stood outside of Cloud's door, holding a thin folder with the pictures inside of it.

"Okay, don't get me wrong...I know you're a good guy. I just...don't want you to take this bad.." Zack spoke to the door, chewing at his lip a moment before knocking. Did he even think he could do this? No, not really. When Cloud opened the door and that brilliant smile met his eyes, though, Zack suddenly became rather adamant that at least the snakebites be present. He'd been staring too much at those pictures, he knew it. He sucked in a deep breath, licking his lips and closing his eyes.

"Cloud..."

**3. Kids In America - Cascada 3:00**

Two pairs of pretty blue eyes look through the window, watching the cars and people go past.

"Why does everything seem so busy?" Cloud asks, pouting a little. He wants to find it just as bad as his companion, who grabs his hand.

"Because nobody knows what they're doing. But we do." It's time to hit the downtown areas, now. The boys race through the streets, tipping people and papers over and simply offering shouted 'Sorry's and 'Excuse us's. Nobody seemed to mind too much, though, not everyone was busy and angry.

The music and clustering of the younger people was what made the hectic weekdays worthwhile. It was a Friday, tonight, and it was so much easier to feel alive. It was the only day a week that wasn't plagued with strife.

"Get a little closer." Feeling Zack against his body made Cloud wish these nights would go on forever. He never wanted to go when so close to his lover, the one he wasn't truly allowed to have. His own parents never said anything, they were hardly around, but Zack's weren't happy. This made it better.

**4. A Town Called Hypocrisy - Lostprophets 3:39**

Zack had never truly been alive. He never felt that way, anyway. His life was just another section in the vault. He'd never thought of anything outside of it as functional or anything inside of it as fun. It had never been enough, so one day he had decided to get out.

He didn't think anyone outside could help him, either. Everything around him was dead, everything but one tuft of hair; a shimmery blond attached to a cute face.

He took that battered and broken body with him, training him to be more fit for fighting off the mutated and even those who weren't. There just wasn't a future in this world, but it was better than being in the vaults. Even Cloud agreed with him on that; he'd been broken out with a couple other people, and had immediately bailed because it hadn't worked out for him.

Now, they were welcomed to a new town as heroes; they had fought off a group of super mutants and saved the town from attack. But, honestly, could they really find a place here to finish growing up? They had given up and moved on so many times, by this point, they couldn't think of anything else to do. So, they settled down for as long as they could before moving on to find something newer than the last new thing.

**5. Johto Theme - Pokemon 2:51**

"Cloud, don't you think we're too old for this kind of stuff?" Zack questioned, head tilting some as he made a face. His lips pursed as his boyfriend tugged him down onto the couch with him.

"Zack, where's your fun hiding? Pokemon is not that bad! Besides, this is one of the good seasons." Cloud replied, giggling some as fingers danced over his stomach and ribs. The theme song played, various Pokemon and Ash and friends moving across the screen when desired. The episode started, but the lovers didn't seem to notice; they were a bit wrapped up in one another.

After laughing for what felt like forever, Cloud finally sat up and pushed at the other with a smile. "Z-zack, I c-can't breathe..." He wheezed through his giggles, looking flushed and adorable.

"Okay, okay, we can watch your show, then, eh, Cloud?" He was met with a nod and they began to pay attention.

**6. One Night - DJ Ozma 3:13**

Zack never realized just how much of a great time he could have out on the town with Cloud before. They never really were able to get out much, but there was one night a week that they always had to themselves, and they usually spent it together.

It was kind of cool, though, that he could take the blond out with him to a club and dance with him. However, he'd never realized that the other could move those hips of his. Without ever realizing that he had been dating a blond bombshell, he had unwittingly brought him out for a night on the town. Not only was he shocked and unnaturally turned on, but everyone around them seemed to be as well.

Cloud had bigger hips than most girls they saw, and that sometimes had worried Zack, but now he found himself lost in them, touching and grinding and dancing with the other. It was almost worrisome to think that Cloud was this good at it. It made him shiver and tingle some, eyes closing. Some odd songs were playing, but they paid no mind to them, just dancing and being close to one another, even if other people watched Zack with envy in their eyes and Cloud with want.

**7. Boom Boom Boom Boom - Vengaboys 3:22**

They had been dating, now, for what felt like forever, and they still weren't having sex. Now, it wasn't so much wearing on them as it was for Zack's cousin, Reno. The redhead found himself frantic over the fact that the two had dated for two years and had never even groped one another, when he and Rude had been dating for three months and had sex just about every night. Sure, it proved that Zack was just as loyal and puppyish as everyone said, but it was beginning to bug the older male.

"Zack, just take him to your house and fuck him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Reno told the other, shaking his head, over lunch.

"Reno, I ca-"

"Don't tell me that. Seriously, the kid owns his own share of Zack-sized dildos, so I'm sure he wouldn't pass up a chance at the real thing."

"H-how did he-"

"He has a little fly on the wall." Reno gave a big grin, only to be smacked.

"Reno! That's not cool!"

"So? It helps. So, go to him."

That night, Zack did just that. He went to Cloud's place, and as soon as the door was opened, he slammed himself into the blond with teeth and tongue and lips. Their kissing had never been this raunchy, but the blond had to know who to thank. As clothes began to disappear, Cloud silently thanked Reno.

**8. Pull The Curtain - Pink Spiders 3:38**

Cloud had never thought of anything this bad. Everything he loved was pain in motion, and everything he could see flashing before his eyes converted to feelings of conflicted love. Zack's body, bathed in blood, barely breathing, heart barely beating... It made him love the other all the more. How could he not?

All he could feel was confusion. Why would Zack do this to himself in order to keep him safe? He'd spent a good half hour crawling after him, trying to get to the love of his life, but every time he couldn't quite get there. Finally, upon arriving, he felt completely useless. He hadn't been there for his lover when he'd been there for him; his heart shattered. He couldn't work it out, not at all.

"Zack..." But he couldn't choke out anymore than that. He heard words leave his lover's mouth, and almost too slowly caught what was said maybe thirty seconds ago.

"For...both of us?"

All he could think of, as he limped away, was that he was the living legacy; he had to be stronger, more like Zack. And live for dreams he no longer had...

**9. Everywhere - Yellowcard 3:34**

Zack had been dead for two years. It had been _two years_ since he had seen him, well.. Really seen him. No matter how good he looked, he never saw him. But when Cloud was asleep, or just looking around corners with his peripherals, he always saw him. Zack was everywhere, yet nowhere all at the same time. Even closing his eyes, all he could see was the dark-hair, blue eyes, pale face, charming smile.

All he could think about lately was his dead lover. It was hard on him, realizing that what he saw couldn't be real. It didn't help that his best friend had died recently, and Zack had been the one to introduce them. For a while, he'd even dated Aeris, in order to make Zack happy. To live his life for him (as he couldn't really date himself, he chose her). He just... Life didn't make much sense anymore.

It seemed everyone around him died because they knew him. He knew it was dumb to say it aloud, so he never breathed a word of it to his other friends... But lately he'd be abandoning them for images of Zack, be they real or imaginary, running to the cliff any and every chance he got. He could have sworn, he saw Zack at the foot of the cliff, and jumped for him.

**10. Pretty Rave Girl - Basshunter 2:52**

There's this guy... I see him every night when I go to this club, and I just can't think past him sometimes. He says 'hi' to me every night, but I find it hard to reply back. He usually gets a non-commital noise and a wave, but tonight I want to embrace my dreams. I want to talk to him, sometime, get to know him.

I decided that I'd do it tonight, but I'm already getting cold feet. I wonder if I can even talk to Cloud. I mean, he seems so confident and carefree, almost. He's so lively, I wonder sometimes if I could keep up. I mean, I know Reno says I can keep up with anything if I really try, but sometimes I wonder if he's right.

I make my way to him, standing beside him a moment before finally speaking.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah, Zack?"

"You, uh...wanna dance with me tonight?"

"Sure! I've been trying to get you to dance with me for weeks!"

"Really?" What a shocker.


End file.
